


The Obscurus's song

by IamSoUnpredictable



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Obscurus (Harry Potter), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSoUnpredictable/pseuds/IamSoUnpredictable
Summary: Short poem about the obscurus's "thoughts".





	The Obscurus's song

Dont worry, I will keep you company, when the night is dark,  
when you feel alone and left behind.  
Dont worry I’ll be the one who opens your soul,  
and set you free, like a bird from a cage.  
I know everything about you,  
the lies, the pain, the truth.  
You were a prisoner, locked up in a tortured body,  
you have never been loved by anybody.  
But now let me be the angel, who fades your pain,  
gives you shelter, hope and what remains,  
from the world, you and I make.


End file.
